Bear Hugs and Weiss Spoiling
by PetiteRenard
Summary: This was a random story I started to write after my friend put the idea in my head of team RWBY just completely spoiling Weiss. The title comes from the fact that the first character we put in was Yang and yeah you get it, bear hugs. Anyway enjoy this product of thirst Review if you want it's always encouraged. I made a mistake when publishing this story it's complete no updates


This wasn't exactly how Weiss wanted her teammates to find her, sitting in Yang's lap like a throne strong arms cradling her. It wasn't often that Weiss allowed herself the pleasure of being held by anyone but, when she did she'd rather it be a very quiet, private, and intimate moment.

Ruby and Blake entered the room returning from their daily sparring routine. Ruby laughed at a joke Blake had just told, when they arrived to the spectacle of Yang and Weiss cuddling on Weiss' bed. Blake was the first to see the two halting as they stepped over the threshold from the hallway. She snickered looking at the heiress who looked dwarfed in arms of the muscular brawler a rare tranquil and gentle expression on her face.

Blake was content to watch, contrary to when Ruby noticed, she had no such intentions of letting this scene unfold in front of them without her in it. She whined walking over to the two "awww you guys decided to have a cuddle party while me and Blake were gone, unfair" she huffed crossing her arms.

Weiss was snapped from her blissful stupor looking up at Ruby, wiggling out of Yang's grasp slightly only to find she couldn't break free of the girl's grip completely. "We-…..I-I didn't decide to do anything, this brute did this of her own accord" Weiss stuttered trying to explain away the situation, a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. To this Blake chuckled coming in fully and shutting the door, she stood putting a hand on her hip as she gave Weiss an incredulous look.

"So the all mighty Weiss Schnee has fallen prey to the bear hug of the brutish brawler Yang Xiao Long" she said in mock surprise "how ghastly" she finished bringing her hands to her mouth feigning fear. Weiss' face turned a deeper shade of red and she hung her head slightly as if admitting defeat to Blake's sarcasm. She cleared her throat looking back up at Ruby then Blake, meanwhile Yang kept a grin plastered on her face.

"Oh ha ha Belladonna I get it, no need for your sarcasm" she retorted moving to leave Yang's lap. She made a surprised noise when Yang locked her there silent as ever which was weird enough on it's own.

Yang looked from Ruby to Blake as they all gave a mutual nod much to Weiss' chagrin. "What are you planning?" she barked voice laden with suspicion, "Yang let go of me this instance" voice rising slightly in volume as well as in pitch. Weiss thrashed lightly though it was futile as Yang held her still effortlessly, her arms were like steel bars Weiss dared to admit to herself.

Yang smirked amused by how easily she held Weiss, "so fearless leader what should we do with our captive heiress?" she mused playfully. Surprise donning Ruby's face first, she returned the devious look tapping a finger absent mindedly to her chin in mock contemplation turning to Blake.

"Teammate Belladonna what do you think we should do with our freshly caught prize" she chuckled darkly Silver eyes betraying her exuberance. To this Weiss had to scoff she twisted uncomfortably interjecting.

"Are you seriously talking about me as if I'm the prize cut from a boarbatusk" she snapped earning a half apologetic look from Ruby and a snicker from Blake as she looked her over.

"You're too small to be a boarbatusk, I'd say you're more of a nevermore chick" Blake closed some distance between them leaning down to stare Weiss in the eyes. Warm amber danced with excitement as they locked with icy daggers. Blake stood back looking to Ruby answering her earlier question, "I think we need to prepare our prize thoroughly and then we can dig in" she winked as both Ruby and Weiss turned scarlet Yang simply burst out laughing.

"S-so now I am just a piece of meat?!" Weiss stammered eyes wide with horror and anger. She didn't much like the idea of being an object but, damn it all if the pure predatory look Blake had given her didn't make her shiver at the prospects. She spaced out a bit thinking of what Blake was implying when a voice snapped her to attention.

"Don't worry Weiss I may not look it but, I'm great with preparations" Yang whispered from behind her, mouth nearing the shell of her ear. Weiss' ears pricked at the sudden sensation of her warm breath tickling the slowly reddening skin. She was even more surprised when Yang grabbed her jaw turning her head to kiss her. The kiss was soft and warm and Weiss melted into it relaxing back into Yang's lap. Blake and Ruby looked on, Blake taking a seat on the bed near Yang while Ruby was content to sit on the floor in front of them like an anxious puppy.

Yang continued, the kiss deepening when she felt her ease into it. The two came up for air only to have it stolen in another kiss, this one more needy as Weiss pressed into Yang more opening her mouth as an invitation. Not a moment later she could feel Yang's tongue softly caressing her own.

Blake pleased simply to watch at first as the two played tongue tag, soon enough was at Weiss' side peeling off her jacket exposing smooth porcelain shoulders. She idly began stroking, a slow drawn out motion, dragging a hand from throat to collarbone. She grinned when she felt Weiss shiver faintly at the touch, neck turning a pinkish color. Weiss broke the kiss to glare at her a look between fury and want in her expression. "Is something on your mind?" she purred teasing her, watching her anger flare at the question.

"You know damn well" Weiss growled pulling her over smashing their lips together, it was as gentle a kiss as the one with Yang, it was sloppy and uncoordinated. Hastily she pulled back blushing as she looked down slightly "you're a distraction" she mumbled. Letting go of her shirt she looked back up at Yang giving her a quick peck on the chin. That was when she felt a weight on her legs. Looking down Ruby stared back taking her free hand kissing it. She was about to say something when she felt her lips being taken again by Yang as Ruby fiddled with her sash untying it, letting it pool in her hands as she slipped it quietly to Blake. With her top exposed Yang caressed her shoulders lightly, she let the blonde's warmth wash over her.

Ruby inched closer lifting Weiss' skirt slightly gauging her response, looking up for a sign Weiss grabbed her hand giving an affirmative squeeze mouth otherwise preoccupied with Yang's. Given the go ahead Ruby pushed her skirt the rest of the way up revealing soft silky legs. She took a second to idly poke and revel in the newly exposed patch of skin. She heard a muffled noise between a whimper and groan when she lightly stroked from calf to thigh.

Weiss couldn't help groaning into Yang's mouth as Ruby touched her, it was nothing more than a tickle but, it still sent a surge running through her spine. She shifted her attention to Blake who had been sitting and watching the entire time eyes piercing her, a fiery golden mess. She was confused as to why she had been waiting there instead of participating, as she felt her dress being tugged higher and over her head. Now she was more focused on the fact that she was stripped down to her bra and panties. Cheeks flushed at the cold sensation she felt realizing she was essentially the only one naked. That was replaced by the heat that intensified as Ruby moved up towards her chest, and she went flush against Yang who was basically her human heating pad.

Blake hummed at the scene "our preparations are almost complete but we seem to be missing something?" she gave her cohorts a smirk. Weiss didn't exactly understand but, neither did they it seemed. Blake was good at being mysterious and playing games, sometimes it seemed to her teammates she enjoyed the role too much.

Yang was the first to say something voicing the question they all had. "What do you mean, did we miss something?" Blake just gave a small chuckle to the question retrieving Weiss' discarded sash she had Ruby give her. That's when realization dawned on Ruby and she and Blake shared a look all telling of their intent.

"You know how when you prepare a roast you need to tie it up to keep the juices in?" Blake held the fabric taut in front of her giving another sinister grin as Weiss wriggled in Yang's lap in discomfort.

"You've got to be kidding me" she blushed giving Blake a look of skepticism. She turned away from her embarrassed "you've really gone off the deep end now Belladonna" she trailed off not looking at Blake. Ruby looked at her gently turning her head to look down at her.

"Of course, we won't do anything you don't consent to though Weiss" Ruby made sure to add having felt they made Weiss uncomfortable. Blake nodded reassuring her with a smile. "Thanks, I'm fine" Weiss relaxed slightly allowing Blake better access to her wrists, Blake wasted no time grabbing Weiss' hands tying them behind her back. Weiss tried to move testing the knot in her sash, checking for any slack or signs that she could possibly free herself.

Blake surveyed the knot proud of her work as she watched Weiss squirm to no avail. Ruby continued her earlier actions this time applying pressure even higher on Weiss' thigh, earning another shiver and concealed whine. Yang kissed along her jawline reaching her pale neck sucking hard enough to bruise. Being assaulted in multiple places at once Weiss could barely focus on any one sensation when she felt Blake slither a hand across her chest and over her bra. She quickly began teasing her already erect nipples, rubbing the nubs through the silky fabric of her bra. Weiss couldn't bite back the noises through sheer force of will any longer, she let out sharp gasps at every swipe of Blake's hand. Her bra was shifted as Blake began touching her skin directly, the change so sudden with the cold air and Blake's warm hands. Her hips bucked forward pushing her heat closer to Ruby's hands which were still busy massaging her thighs.

Ruby took the opportunity of the new found proximity to stroke her fingers over Weiss' panties. They were damp, not necessarily wet, but they could change that. Her fingers danced over the thin barrier feeling for her sensitive nub giving it a light nudge earning a loud gasp from above, she slid the panties aside gently continuing her exploration. Ruby brought her head closer mouth hovering over the sensitive flesh she could hear Weiss's uneven breaths. Sticking out her tongue she ran it the length of Weiss' sex slowly stroking and tasting the juices that began to drip.

"R-ru-" she was cut off by Yang kissing back up to her mouth nipping her lower lip hungrily Lilac eyes lidded as they locked with hers. Her concentration was broken when she felt teeth scrape her pulse Blake kept up the light massaging on her chest as she left red marks from her neck to her collarbone. Weiss could only move so much with her arms restrained Ruby's weight on her lap and Yang and Blake preoccupying her torso.

Ruby's tongue gave a few quick swipes over her clit before she brought a finger up to her mouth sucking on it before bringing it to her entrance rubbing around the hole before pushing in slightly the motion aided by Weiss' slick arousal. Easing her finger in slowly she could feel when Weiss tensed slightly at the intrusion, relaxing as Ruby worked her tongue over her lips and clit once more starting up a steady rhythm.

Yang chuckled as Weiss gasped into her mouth shutting her eyes, she gave her a kiss on her cheek as she brought a hand up to undo her side ponytail letting white locks tumble down over Weiss' shoulder. "Let your hair down stay awhile" she smirked as Weiss attempted to give her an exasperated look, though with her cheeks stained red and her concentration more on the mouth preoccupied with her nether regions it was hazy and unfocused.

She hardly felt the second finger enter her, she was drenched, juices spilling as Ruby worked her up. She felt the stretch when Ruby moved her fingers in a scissoring motion pumping then at a steady pace. Ruby continued to move her fingers changing up her pace now and then her fingers moving effortlessly.

Ruby's motions became more erratic fervent, she wanted to see Weiss cum, wanted to see her burst the pleasure too much, too satisfying. She crooked her fingers searching for that sweet spot she knew would drive Weiss mad. She knew she'd found it when she heard Weiss moan loudly and jerk her hips a look of surprise on her face.

Weiss' sudden movement jostled Blake from her position at her chest causing Blake to make a noise of frustration and she gave Yang a silent look. "Weiss if you move too much that'll make our job harder" Blake purred.

"Yeah take a chill pill sit still" Yang huffed in fake annoyance as she helped keep her immobile for Blake who smirked in return trying not to laugh.

Blake began her descent again licking a trail from her neck to her chest kissing the side of her breast before taking one of her nipples in her mouth massaging the bud with her tongue. She occupied her hand with the other nipple rolling it lightly between her fingers.

Weiss was an incoherent mess all that escaped her mouth were whimpers and quiet gasps, the occasional moan slipping through, Ruby was working her hard and it felt amazing.

Ruby kept up rubbing her most sensitive areas before placing her lips over her clit and sucking softly.

That was when Weiss lost it clenching around Ruby's fingers she came, a noise somewhere between words and a whine escaping her lips. She could feel Ruby's fingers still slowly moving in and out riding the aftershocks.

Ruby removed her fingers climbing up Weiss' body looking at her mess of a girlfriend, hair disheveled a far off look in clear sky eyes. She brought her fingers up to Weiss' mouth smiling "want to clean them for me?" she said half expecting a glare. She was surprised when Weiss' lips parted slightly taking the two digits into her mouth.

Weiss could taste herself on Ruby's fingers it was a sharp sour taste not exactly pleasant, but, there was something about the action and seeing the expression on her face that made Weiss happy to do it. The fingers were taken from her mouth and were replaced by Ruby's lips on her own a gentle kiss full of affection. After Ruby, Blake nuzzled her cheek giving her a quick kiss. Yang followed suit claiming her lips again bumping their foreheads affectionately.

"You good?" Blake said still nuzzling her hair a sound close to a purr coming from her throat.

"y-yeah" her throat was dry and the weight of everyone on her was slightly obnoxious but also comforting in a way she felt safe, she was happy to have so many people caring for her. She felt Yang shift from under her as she saw her reach for something out the corner of her eye.

"Here" she had pulled a water bottle out of one of the bedside drawers and handed it to Blake who uncapped it tilting the bottle slowly pouring the water for her while Yang untied her hands. "Geez Blake you're too good at tying knots you know that?" Yang snorted rolling her eyes at her partner teasing playfully.

Weiss moved her hands a bit taking the bottle from Blake, "thanks" she finished off the water placing the bottle by the bedside. She leaned back into Yang as she felt those strong arms wrap around her in a hug. She then felt Ruby jump up on the bed joining in on the hug excitedly snuggling into Weiss. Relaxing more Weiss yawned "I'm kind of tired".

"Ok nap time down we go" Yang sang cheerfully flopping backward on the bed with Weiss laying on top of her. Ruby and Blake snuggled up on either side of her, Yang idly stroking their heads.

"Thank you" Weiss smiled her eyes fluttering closed as she dozed off fatigue setting in, it was warm and she was content her team close by and love all around her.


End file.
